Character Guide
When playing Dance Central, each song is coupled with a default dancer. You can select a preferred dancer or venue before starting a song by going to 'Change Dancer' and 'Change Venue'. http://www.dancecentral.com/content-assets/2012/12/2013DanceCentralCalendar.pdf Current Characters Rasa *'Appearances:' Dance Central 3 '' *'Language:' English *'Crew:' DCI Crew *'Decade:' 2010s/Present *'Notes:' Rasa's the leader of DCI. He's also the voice behind the boom box sayin' "Haha, let's get this party started!". *'Birthday: October 16th (the day Dance Central 3 was released) Dance Central's Official 2013 Calendar* * '''Age: 29 Years Old Lima *'Appearances:' Dance Central 3 *'Language: '''English *'Crew:' DCI Crew *'Decade:' 2010's/Present *'Notes:' Lima as Rasa's assistant. *'Birthday: December 9th { * } * 'Age: '''28 Years Old Angel *'Language(s): Spanish, English *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Lu$h Crew *'Decade:' 70's *'Notes: '''Always flirting ineffectively with Aubrey and has a rivalry with Bodie. *'Birthday: February 14th (Valentine's Day) { * } * 'Age: '''19 Years Old Miss Aubrey *'Language(s): English *'Appearances': Dance Central, Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, Dance Central: Spotlight *'Crew': Lu$h-Crew *'Decade:' 70's *'Notes:' Is rich, is rivals with Emilia (see Riptide). *'Birthday: '''October 20th { *} * '''Age: '''19 Years Old Mo *'Language(s):' English *'Appearances:' ''Dance Central, Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, Dance Central: Spotlight *'Crew:' Hi-Def *'Decade:' 80's *'Notes:' Mo doesn't show his eyes in Dance Central but finally does in'' Dance Central 2''. *'Birthday:' November 11 { *} * Age: 22 Years Old Glitch *'Language:' English *'Appearances:' Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, Dance Central: Spotlight *'Crew:' Hi-Def *'Decade: '''80's *'Birthday: November 26 { *} *'''Age: 14 years old (DC2, DC3) Taye *'Language:' English *'Appearances: ' Dance Central, Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, Dance Central: Spotlight *'Crew:' Flash4wrd *'Decade:' 90's *'Notes:' Taye is Li'l T's older sister. *'Birthday:' March 9th {* } * Age: '22 Years Old Li'l T *'Language: English *'Appearances:' Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3 *'Crew': Flash4wrd *'Decade:' 90's *'Notes: '''Li'l T is Taye's younger sister. *'Birthday:' October 30th {* } *'Age: 13 Years Old Emilia *'''Language: English *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, and Dance Central Spotlight *'Crew:' Riptide Crew *'Decade: '''2000's *'Notes': Emilia is very active. She enjoys dancing and she is always up for a challenge,she has a rivalry with Miss Aubrey (But she is in love with her secretly) *'Birthday:' February 3rd {* } (on ''Dance Central's Facebook if you dance to 'In Da Club' as Emilia on her birthday, you unlock a special achievement) *'Age: '''23 Years Old Bodie *'Language:' English *'Appearances: Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, and Dance Central Spotlight *'''Crew: Riptide Crew *'Decade: '''2000's *'Notes: A lifeguard and pro surfer. He also likes basketball. He is secretly in love with Kerith. *'''Birthday: October 28 *'Age:' 27 Years Old MacCoy *'Language:' English *'Crew': D-Coy (What Lima said: "Dare and MacCoy had to be rescued.") *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 3 *'Notes: '''Everyone expects Maccoy to drop a glass beaker in chemistry, but no one expects him to dance as well as he does. *'Birthday': August 24th {* } * '''Age:' 19 Years Old Dare *'Language': British English *'Crew:' D-Coy (What Lima said: "Dare and MacCoy had to be rescued.") *'Appearances': Dance Central, and Dance Central 3 *'Notes:' She's a fashionista who loves partying and recover from parties very fast. *'Birthday': February 28th {* } * Age: '21 Years Old Oblio *'Language: English *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' M.O.C.-Elite *'Decade: '''2010's (Dr. Tan says Actually, I found a quaint little place to settle down: It's called "The Future".) *'Notes: Oblio is quite a mysterious character. All we know is that is he takes his dancing seriously, he likes poetry, and he likes motorcycles. *'''Birthday: December 25th (Christmas) {*} * Age: '17 Years Old UNLOCKABLE Dr. Tan *'Appearances:'' Dance Central 2 and 3'' *'Language:' English *'Business:' TanDance Industries *'Crew: '''D-CYPHER-ELITE (''Dance Central 2), M.O.C.-Elite (Dance Central 3) *'Decade:' 2010's (Dr. Tan: Actually, I found a quaint little place to settle down: It's called "The Future".) *'Notes': Dr. Tan has been watching you and the other people in the universe dancing. Main antagonist of Dance Central 2 ''and ''Dance Central 3. *'Birthday:' December 31st (New Year's Eve) * Age: 55 Years Old Jaryn *'Language:' English *'Appearances': Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Glitterati *'Birthday: '''June 4th * '''Age: '''342' Years Old Kerith *'''Language: English *'Appearances: 'Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Glitterati *'Birthday: '''June 4th * '''Age:' 342 Years Old, five minutes younger than Jaryn. (He is in love with Bodie) Category:Characters